The other Freeling
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Based on the 1982 movie where the Freeling family have a another Daughter, Ten year old Stephanie who gets taken into the Spirit world along with her sister Carol Anne. The story is told from her point of view in a memoir style of what she experienced and how she had the responsibility of protecting her little sister when they were trapped in another dimension.


You may not believe what I am about to tell you but what happened to me and my family back in the summer of 1982 was a horrifying experience indeed, I was only Ten years old during these events but after me and my Five year old sister got "abducted" by spirits and taken into another dimension, I became inspired to write this memoir of what we experienced when our family home was being invaded by Poltergeists.

My name is Stephanie Freeling and when I was Ten years old during the summer of 1982, me and my family lived in a neighbourhood called Cueste verde. We had lived there for the past five years after when Mom became pregnant with Carol Anne as we wanted to live in a house with more space because our old house wasn't roomy enough if five of us were going to be living there. Of course, Carol Anne wasn't my only sibling, I had an older sister Dana who at that time was Sixteen and a younger Brother Robbie who was Eight. I had a decent relation ship with my siblings but I have to say that I had the closest relationship with Carol Anne, she wasn't like a typical annoying little sister who would follow me and my gang of friends around, not that I had many friends, I was a shy kid who rarely talked to other kids in my school so Carol Anne was like my best friend as well as my little sister rolled into one despite our Five year age different and she was the most adorable little girl you could ever meet with her bright blonde hair running all the way down to the bottom of her back and huge bright blue eyes, she had the appearance of an Angel. I too had blonde hair but it wasn't as bright as Carol Anne's, mine was more of a mousy blonde and it wasn't long like hers, it just fell a couple of inches past my shoulders.

I can remember the night when Carol Anne was born, Dad had gone to pick up Dana from a sleepover as she had a falling out with the other girls she went with leaving me and Robbie at home with Mom who was heavily pregnant. Me and Robbie where playing in our room that night when we heard Mom yelling and screaming so the two of us went downstairs to find her on the living room floor crouched on all fours and breathing heavily.

"Momma hurt herself?" Robbie asked as the two of us walked over to her. I was only five years old but I understood what was happening to her, she was having the baby and I got scared because Dad wasn't there and neither me or Robbie knew what to do.

"Mommy hasn't hurt herself, she's having the baby" Mom told Robbie before turning her head round to face me, despite the agonising pain she was in " Stephanie sweetheart, can you go to the phone and call Daddy, tell him Mommy's having the baby." Without hesitation I ran to the phone and dialled Dad's number which was written on the front of a notepad. It seemed like an eternity until I heard his voice from the other end of the receiver and I began telling him what was happening.

"Mommy's having the baby" I told him "me and Robbie were upstairs when we heard Mommy screaming so we went downstairs and found her kneeling on the floor and she said the baby's coming." It wasn't long until Dad and Dana came back home and Mom was in a huge amount of pain by then that I thought she was going to have my little baby sister right there. After telling Dana to take me and Robbie upstairs, he helped Mom onto the couch while Dana took us upstairs and we all sat in her room.

"Momma dying?" Robbie asked as we heard Mom's painful yells coming from downstairs and Dana told him that she wasn't dying, she was having a baby. After what seemed like an eternity, we heard the cries of a newborn baby filling the household and Dad came upstairs to tell us that we could come downstairs now so the three of us followed Dad down the stairs into the front room to see Mom lying on the couch cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and being the curious Five year old that I leaned over to see a tiny baby girl wrapped up in the pink blanket. She had little tufts of light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"What do you think of your new baby sister?" Mom asked as Robbie toddled over to have a peek and I can remember him asking how she had got here.

"She came mommy's tummy" Mom told him as he climbed on her knee to get a closer look at the new addition to the family.

"How did baby come from the tummy?" he asked and I remember saying that her tummy opened up and the baby came out of there, that was why she was in a lot of pain because the baby was pushing against her tummy to get out. of course, being only Five years old then, that is what I assumed happened when a woman has a baby.

"Well, we'll have to think of a name for your new sister" Dad suggested as he sat down on the couch next to Mom and placed me on his lap.

"What about Anne?" I suggested, Anne was the name of my favourite doll that time "like my dolly."

"No, let's call her Carol, after my friend, Carol Jenkins from school" Dana suggested but I insisted that I wanted her to be called Anne after my doll and before the pair of us could debate about what the new baby should be called, Mom came up with a perfect solution.

"How about we give her both names, that way you girls won't be arguing about whether she should be called Anne or Carol" she suggested.

"So is the baby gonna be called Anne Carol?" I asked.

"Well I think Carol Anne sounds a little better" Mom suggested "so what do you think, do you like it." after giving it some thought, I thought that carol Anne was a really cute name.

"Can I hold her?" I asked and Dad took me off his lap, placed me on the sofa, took Carol Anne from Mom's arms and placed her in mine, telling me to be very gentle because she was very tiny.

"Hi, I'm your big sister" I said to her as she wrapped her tiny fingers around my pinky and let out the most cutest yawn you had ever was truly like a little angel.

"Looks like she already loves her big sister" Dad chuckled as he watched her grab hold of my pinky and firmly hold it with her tiny fingers and I just looked up at him with the biggest smile before planting a kiss on my new sister's forehead. Little did I know that Five years later, the pair of us would end up being trapped in another dimension after being "abducted" by evil spirits that invaded our home and how Carol Anne began displaying odd behaviour before then. I will explain in the next chapter about Carol Anne's sleepwalking and weird things going on in our house.


End file.
